


Bright lights in the big city

by KittyKarnstein96



Series: 7 days of Carmilla (2016) [6]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 7 Days of Carmilla, Anxiety, Dorks, F/F, Fluff, LaFerry - Freeform, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Fluff, Tiny Gay Laura Hollis, Tourists, all of the brotp-ing, broody gay carmilla, cute fluff, mentions of panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKarnstein96/pseuds/KittyKarnstein96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The school year is done and Laura wants to go travelling with her broody gay vampire girlfriend and her friends. So being the typical cheesy tourist they take far too many selfies and buy all the candy they can eat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright lights in the big city

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 prompt: Tourist Trap
> 
> One more prompt to go. Hope you guys enjoy this one :3

'Everyone got their passports?' 

Three heads nodded as Perry bombarded them with questions, pacing back and forth as she triple checked her own belongings.

'Everyone has their own money and their luggage?'

She received two nods and a grunt before she was speaking again.

'All of our clothes are packed, labels on our cases, no liquids or anything sharp,' she gave a pointed look towards Carmilla who had taken out a small knife from her case, watching nervously as the vampire began to play with it. She shook her head trying her best to ignore it as she continued to rattle on. 'Okay and our hotel is about 10 minutes away from the airport, a car is coming to pick us up and then we have time to unpack and find our bearings. Good, we are right on schedule! Now if everyone could just hand me their passports and I'll put them safely in my bag so we don't misplace any'

Laura and Lafontaine immediately handed over their passports but Carmilla wouldn't budge, glaring at the redhead with disgust.

'I don't need to give you my passport Raggedy Anne'

'Oh come now Carmilla I just want to make sure everything's secure and safe. They're less likely to get lost or ruined if I keep them together'

Carmilla scoffed at the girl's feeble attempt at reasoning as she shook her head.

'Not going to happen Curly Sue. My passport stays with me.'

Perry purses her lips, huffing at the vampire before she stomps into the kitchen. Lafontaine following when they hear her start to bang around. Laura sighs turning to face the brunette.

'Really Carm? You couldn't just give her the passport'

'Listen Cupcake; I agreed to this trip because you deserve a break and I always like to spend time with you but I did not sign up to be babied by an irate redhead with control issues!'

Laura holds her hands up in mock surrender. 

'Okay, okay I get it. Broody vampire needs her privacy. All I ask is that you at least try to be civil on this trip, okay? For me'

Carmilla rolls her eyes but nods her head anyway, smiling when Laura gives her lips a soft peck as a reward. Despite her girlfriend inviting the Bobsey twins on their vacation she was sure she'd have a good time; Laura was especially adorable when she got excited about something and apparently letting Carmilla give her a tour of the Big Apple was something she was extremely excited about. Carmilla just kept on reminding herself of that, knowing that she was definitely only doing this for Laura.

* * *

Laura could tell that something was bothering the vampire. The ride to the airport had been fine, Carmilla shared her earphones with Laura and the two listened to some of Carmilla's less angry existentialist punk rock music whilst Perry started going over their itinerary and Lafontaine began spouting some weird New York trivia. When they arrived at the airport Carmilla had been kind of snappy but Laura just wrote it off as her slight disagreements with being up in the morning. They held hands as they stood in line to check in. Perry had snatched up all of their boarding passes which caused Carmilla to practically strangle her trying to get her's back, Laura stepped in and pulled her girlfriend away for a much-needed cuddle. She had kissed her girlfriend and whispered calming phrases before reminding Carmilla that Perry was just trying to be helpful. They'd rejoined the others and Carmilla had even mumbled an apology, Perry had smiled reassuring her that they were all a bit frazzled and told her not to worry. 

After that Carmilla had been her usual broody self, staring solemnly as they walked towards security. Their bags had been inspected and everything was fine until Carmilla walked through the scanner, forgetting to take her belt off and then there were a bunch of guards trying to pat her down. Carmilla almost punched one of them for lingering on her ass a bit too long. Laura had spent some time yelling at the guard for trying to feel up her girlfriend who quite clearly didn't have anything suspicious on her person. It took some convincing but he eventually let them go. Not before Carmilla had quite forcefully stamped on his foot and proceeded to storm out of security before he could reach her. 

After that Carmilla had been okay, they'd done some scouting around the shops and had fun spraying the tester perfumes at the duty-free. Lafontaine had found themselves a giant bag of jelly beans to munch on and Carmilla was able to buy some of the cookies that Laura liked so much. They'd found a nice little coffee shop to get some caffeine related beverages and a selection of sandwiches so that they weren't hungry going onto the plane. Laura had been rambling about all the things they'd be able to do in New York when Carmilla had promptly shut her up with a passionate kiss. She'd blushed for quite a while after they pulled apart before Laf had splashed her with some of their water in an attempt to "cool her down". Perry swatted their head and told them off for being silly in a crowded place. Even when they were waiting at their gate Carmilla had seemed happy or at least as happy as you can be for a broody centuries old vampire. It wasn't until they actually started boarding the plane that Laura noticed a difference. The vampire was eerily silent and her walking started to slow down. She had a tight-lipped smile on her face and she looked like she was going to be sick. She'd tried to ask her if she was okay but the vampire had nodded and busied herself with handing the air hostess her boarding pass. They were told where the seats were and then Perry was guiding them to their designated area. Their seats were situated on the right-hand side of the plane with Carmilla and Laura sat infront and Lafontaine and Perry sat the row behind them. Carmilla had the window seat and was already fiddling with her seat belt when Laura sat down. She turned to her girlfriend studying her for a moment before she was placing her hand over Carmilla's as she spoke.

'Hey; what's going on Carm? What's wrong?'

'This damn seatbelt won't fucking fasten!'

Laura sat up, pushing Carmilla's hands aside before easily buckling her in, flashing her a soft smile. Carmilla returned a shaky one of her own before reaching forward to grab the safety leaflet from the chair pocket. She watched her curiously, wondering why she chose to read it given that no one else (besides Perry) bothered to and that's when she noticed the shaking. The trembling of Carmilla's hands and the drumming of her fingers against the armrest, her whole body tensing as the plane started to move slowly up the runway. Then Carmilla was clutching the armrest and her eyes were scrunched shut, her body violently shaking as she started breathing heavily and that's when the realisation dawned on her: Carmilla was having an anxiety attack. The vampire was clenching her fists tightly as her breathing got louder and the tears started to fall. She was rocking slightly and then her eyes opened and she looked at Laura with glossy eyes. Laura's hand immediately finding Carmilla's as she rubbed soothing circles into her palm. 

'It's going to be okay Carm'

The girl managed a stiff nod between her gasping and trembling. Laura squeezed her hand again and then she was running a hand through Carmilla's hair, moving closer and bringing their lips together. Softly pecking Carmilla's shaky lips before pulling apart again. It had stopped Carmilla's panicking for a second but the moment Laura pulled away she was back to sniffling. Laura wracked her brains for something, anything that might help. She remembered her dad talking about how talking can help people get out of a bad state and she was pretty much an expert at talking for long periods of time.

'Hey, Carm let's play a game of 20 questions. Yeah?'

The vampire looked confused for a second but she nodded.

'What's your favourite colour?'

'........b..b..black'

'Where are we going today?'

'N..new york'

The questions carried on like that and eventually Carmilla relaxed, moving her armrest so she could snuggle into Laura's side and let the girl calm her. 

After that Carmilla was a lot better, she was still on edge and was constantly clawing at her seatbelt. She got incredibly annoyed and started shouting that she needed to get off the plane. Laura had held her hand and tried to distract her as much as possible, even resorting to some inappropriate touching which may or may not have helped the vampire feel more relaxed. She told herself it was just to help the vampire and definitely not to fulfil a fantasy of her own. Nope, definitely not that.

....

Their hotel was fancy and fricking huge. Carmilla had gone all out and paid for the best suite in the hotel, something about an extremely large trust fund and endless amounts of money she was able to spend. Laura had gone to protest but then she'd seen the large bed with at least 10 pillows and the hot tub on the balcony and she found herself thanking her lucky stars that Carmilla had money to spend on a swanky hotel room. There were two bedrooms and immediately after entering the room Carmilla had dragged Laura into their's and locked the door. They'd emerged much later in the evening with lust-filled eyes, gaining a lecture from Perry about proper guest etiquette. Carmilla had made a quip about them needing to make their bed but it went ignored. They ordered room service and ordered practically every sugary snack on the menu. Perry sent them to bed early and Carmilla grumbled about having to get up early the next morning. Laura shushed her, pulling her into their room and they spent a lot of the night doing things that definitely wasn't sleeping.

Laf teased them about their "bed" hair the next morning as they traipsed through the streets grumbling about early morning rises. The New York metro they found was extremely crowded and an extremely unpleasant journey. Carmilla managed to scare away some people in order to get them seats. They were all extremely glad when they got off the train and began walking towards their destination. Laura had grabbed Carmilla's hand and they walked hand in hand embracing the sun. Carmilla wore her usual black short shorts and her favourite moon phases tank top. Big sunglasses hiding her face and her hair pulled into a loose ponytail. Laura was the more colourful of the pair sporting an "I heart New York" t-shirt, a Yankees snapback and some denim blue shorts. 

They walked to times square and then came the pictures, so many pictures. Laura aimlessly wandering around the square taking pictures of anything ane everything. Then she took out her phone and skipped back over to Carmilla, pulling her close as they posed for pictures. Or more Laura posing and Carmilla being cheeky. Laura poked and prodded her until Carmilla finally smiled for a picture before bringing their lips together and letting laura snap a selfie of them kissing. A selfie she then used as her phone background because 'we look really cute Carm'. The vampire simply rolled her eyes and let Laura drag her around the square, pulling her into all of the shops and coming out with bags full of cheesy souvenirs. They all spent far too long looking around the Disney shop before they went in search of food. A New York style pizza and some bakeries later and they were making their way up to the top of the Rockefeller Centre. Carmilla stiffened when they reached the top layer but after a reassuring smile from her girlfriend, she pushed it aside, determined to have a good time and proceeded to let Laura show her around the top. 

Their feet were pretty dead after the day of walking and they all collapsed in their hotel room, content to just sleep until tomorrow. Which proved to be another day of touristy activities: the Staten Island Ferry and a walk around central park mainly. More selfies and trying every kind of pretzel they could find. Buying more gifts and trying to chase squirrels (Lafontaine said it was for their research) but it didn't explain why they felt the need to buy themselves a Lady Liberty crown or a Lady Liberty rubber duck. Carmilla wrote it off as them being weird and left it at that. 

That night they went to see a Broadway show because Carmilla could pay for it and Perry just needed to experience the feeling. They scored front row seats and Laura couldn't resist snapping another selfie of the four of them. Carmilla rolled her eyes but still she smiled for her girlfriend, knowing how good it felt to just relax and have a good time. She mainly watched Laura during the performance, seeing how happy the girl was just reminded her of how much she loved her and despite them being in a cheesy tourist trap she didn't mind so much. She was with Laura and right now that was enough.


End file.
